Spinfate
thumbSpinfate (рус. Вращение Судьбы) — это AU, в которой персонажи меняются местами. Но при этом также во вселенной меняются локации и какие-то мелочи или характеры персонажей. Изменения Замены ролей *Папирус в роли Азгора. *Азгор в роли КС 02. *КС 02 в роли Гастера. *Гастер в роли Фриск. *Фриск в роли Тэмми. *Тэмми в роли Альфис. *Альфис в роли Папируса. *Напстаблук в роли Меттатона. *Меттатон в роли Напстаблука. *Андайн в роли Санса. *Санс в роли Ториэль. *Ториэль в роли КС 01. *КС 01 в роли Лодочника. *Лодочник в роли Чары. *Чара в роли Флауи. *Флауи в роли Андайн. *Кэтти в роли Азриэля. *Азриэль в роли Гриллби. *Гриллби в роли Брэтти. *Брэтти в роли Монстрёнка. *Монстрёнок в роли Маффет. *Маффет в роли Кэтти. *Лавочница Снежнеграда в роли Герсона. *Герсон в роли Лавочницы Снежнеграда. *Аарон в роли Доброженщика. *Доброженщик в роли Манекена. *Манекен в роли Аарона. *Смурена в роли Бургерпэнтса. *Бургерпэнтс в роли Безумного Манекена. *Безумный Манекен в роли Смурены. Локации *Руины - ещё более разрушенная и заброшенная версия Руин. *Сноудин - Комплекс (очень похоже на Ядро). *Водопад - Джунгли. *Хотленд - Ватерленд. *Ядро- Завод . *Новый Дом - Новое Жилище (Смена только в названии). Персонажи Альфис Умная и ловкая глава компании "Lizard Co.". Одета в коричневую кофту и чёрные шорты, обвешанные разными гаджетами. Живёт в Комплексе (который сама и построила) вместе со своей сестрой Андайн. Несмотря на то что Альфис владеет достаточно большой компанией, она живёт в скромненьком домике с вышеупомянутой сестрой. Немного презирает Андайн за её "хвастовство своими навыками" и вечно хочет показать что сильнее её, хоть и это и не так. Фанатеет от Флауи. Её выше упомянутая компания производит лапшу и собачий корм. Когда протагонист выходит из Руин, то Альфис сразу замечает его, даже первее своей старшей сестры. Она начинает устраивать свои хитрые ловушки с самого начала и до самого конца. Когда протагонист подходит к концу Комплекса Альфис начинает сражение. Андайн Немного боевая и также ленивая рыба. Живёт со своей сестрой Альфис в Комплексе. Андайн одета в синюю куртку с чёрными штанами. Иногда помогает протагонисту с загадками Альфис, хоть и понимает, что рано или поздно "человек" сможет решить их самостоятельно. Любит ходить в кафе Азриэля и выступать на шоу талантов. Часто подшучивает над Альфис и её компанией. Во время геноцида мстит за свою сестру и друзей, хоть и понимает что в любом случае умрёт рано или поздно. Вместо Гастер-бластеров использует "специальные" копья. Флауи Таинственный воин, живущий в джунглях. Никто не знает кто такой Флауи, с ним никто толком и не разговаривал. Был создан королевским ученым Темми, но никто не знает об этом. Носит серую повязку на глазах и своеобразные "доспехи" для цветов. Забрал души уже у 2 людей, и по тихому отнёс их Папирусу. После этого Флауи стал считаться героем подземелья. Флауи преследует протагониста на протяжении всего его пути через джунгли. Перед тем как персонаж войдёт в Ватерленд, он начнёт драться с ним, всё же признавая, что тот сильнее его ожиданий. Использует лозу как оружие. После победы над Флауи он устанет от битвы и можно будет полить его водой. Если его полить, то он скажет что хотел бы сражаться ещё, но из-за этого поступка он просто не может навредить тому, кто фактически спас ему жизнь (хоть и что-то в нём говорило: "Это мой шанс! Сейчас он умрёт!"), и соглашается отпустить протагониста. Тэмми Королевский учёный. Ходит в лабораторном халате и в очках, хотя часто его также можно увидеть в "пижаме" в жёлто-зелёную полоску и в шапке лепрекона. В детстве являлся сиротой. Создал Напстатона для того, чтобы тот развлекал подземелье своими музыкальными выступлениями. Также создал Флауи для защиты подземелья, так как не особо доверяет Королевской Страже, но скрывает это по каким-то причинам. Последним его "творением" является Амальгамет, который получился из других монстров в виде неудачного эксперимента, но также об этом никто не знает. Любит помогать главному герою, что и делает при необходимости. На Пацифисте или Нейтрале с ним битвы нет. Но вот на Геноциде, успев эвакуировать монстров, появляется в своей лаборатории и сражается с человеком. Санс Формальный король подземелья и соответственно брат Папируса. Раньше жил с ним, но ушёл из-за того что тот принял решение убивать каждого человека упавшего в подземелье. А ушёл он в Руины, где обеспечивал кров упавшим детям, в том числе и Гастер. Носит одеяние как у оригинальной Ториэль, правда с немного измененной Руной Дельта. Под ним также носит синюю футболку с изображениями нескольких костей. Вместо корично-ирискового пирога готовит хот-фри, что-то вроде смеси хот-дога и картошки фри. Пытается остановить протагониста в тот момент когда он пытается выйти из Руин. В бою использует упрощённые атаки из "Bad Time" в оригинальном Undertale. В геноциде же, когда протагонист выходит из Руин, говорит, что знает о убийствах которые он совершил. После этого он начинает бой говоря что остановит человека. Также в этот момент правый глаз у него горит синим цветом. Но достаточно ударить его 1 раз, как он умрёт, не успевая практически ничего сказать. Папирус Является королём подземелья. Носит красный плащ с Руной Дельта и самую обычную корону (почти). Брат Санса, скучает по нему и винит себя в установленном им законом не только из-за того что он убивает невинных детей упавших в подземелье (Он сам убил только 4, остальных взял на себя Флауи), а ещё и из-за того что он потерял брата. С малых лет подготавливал Тэмми к должности королевского учёного. В битве с ним, разрушает кнопку пощады, так как понимает что "Победит Либо Я, либо Он". Также в бою у него левый глаз горит оранжевым цветом. В геноциде умирает от одного удара, а душу добивают Лари. Меттаблеск Весёлый и фанатеющий от Напстатона призрак, живущий в окрестностях джунглей. Первая встреча протагониста с ним происходит в Руинах, где он говорит, что ему хочется сражаться с человеком, так как хотел бы чего-нибудь нового и интересного в своей жизни. И, не дожидаясь ответа, он начинает сражение. Саундтрек *1.A long time ago in those times... (играет в начальной заставке) *2.Menu (играет в главном меню) *3.Human??? (играет при первой встрече с Чарой) *4.You're just a victim! (играет в большинстве встреч с Чарой) *5.Fallen small (играет в большинстве случаев взаимодействия с Сансом) *6.Ruin (играет в Руинах) *7.Wrong test (играет когда Санс устраивает для человека странное "испытание") *8.Innocent anticipation (играет в битве с Отличным Мороженщиком, и с Бургерпентсом в геноциде) *9.Monster nearby (играет в битвах со всеми обычными врагами) *10.Long choice (играет в некоторых сценах где игроку даётся выбор между чем-то) *11.Happy transparency (играет в битве с Меттаблеском) *12.Understanding (играет при экране проигрыша) *13.house. (играет в доме Санса) *14.house. (music box) (играет при выключеном свете в комнате протагониста) *15.Basement (играет в подвале находящемся в доме Санса) *16.Sad decision (играет в битве против Санса) *17.A trap, ha! (играет в большинстве сцен взаимодействия с Альфис) *18.Automatically (играет в Комплексе) *19.The name is Undyne!! (играет в некоторых сценах с участием Андайн) *20.Forbidden entry (играет в комнате входа в "Запретный вход") *21.It is the store (играет в магазинах Герсона и Шайрены) *22.Botsong (играет в битвах с Ботами (которые к слову заменяют собак в "Сноудине")) *23.Complex town (играет в "Городке Комплекса") *24.In Asriel (играет в кафе Азриэля) *25.Invalid call (играет в тот момент когда человеку звонит неизвестный номер) *26.Alphys attacks without any regret (играет в начале битвы с Альфис) *27.Scientific battle (играет в битве с Альфис с того момента, когда душа игрока станет жёлтой) *28.Presentiment of a friend (играет когда Андайн рассказывает Гастер о золотых цветах) *29.Green bushes (играет при переходе из Комплекса в Джунгли) *30.Jungle (играет в Джунглях) *31.Flowey - a flower (играет во время первой неожиданной встречи с Флауи) *32.Bone room (играет в секретной комнате наполненной костями) *33.Run, FASTER AND FASTER! (играет в сценах побега от Флауи) *34.Crazy songs (играет когда протагонист 6 раз "научил" Безумного Манекена) *35.Chicken carrying your chest to nowhere (играет когда курица подносит гг к его сундуку) *36.Recollection from the past (играет во многих "сценах воспоминания о прошлом") *37.Muddy DIRTY (играет на свалке) *38.Burgerpants! (играет в битве с Бургерпентсом) *39.Fan house (играет в доме Меттаблеска) *40.Jungle Shop (играет в магазине Ланы) *41.The human village!? (играет в деревне Фрисков) *42.Fun Shop (играет в прилавке Фрисков) *43.A puzzle from nature (играет во время решения старых головоломок Альфис в Джунглях) *44.Through freaks in half (играет в большинстве сцен взаимодействий с Флауи) *45.Vine of Heroism (играет во время боя с Флауи) Категория:Ролсвэп Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Персона(льная) Категория:AU, созданные на вики Категория:Серьёзные Категория:Лучшие статьи Категория:Spin AU